Addicted
by Christina1988
Summary: Buffy denkt über ihre Beziehung zu Spike nach. Songfic: Kelly Clarkson Addicted. OneShot.


**Addicted**

Buffy betrat das Bronze und sah sich um. Sie hatte sich eindeutig für diese Uhrzeit mit ihren Freunden hier verabredet. Sie ließ ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen, doch niemand war zu sehen. Dann sah sie auf ihre Uhr und bemerkte, dass es erst zehn war.

Verdammt, eine Stunde zu früh, dachte sie. Sie könnte noch eine Stunde auf Patroullie gehen, doch auf keinen Fall in diesem Minikleid. Die Vampire würden sich tot – oder noch toter lachen. Also beschloss Buffy, sich an den Tresen zu setzen und dort auf ihre Freunde zu warten.

Wenigstens ist die Musik gut, sagte sie zu sich selbst und setzte sich auf den Barhocker.

„Ein Wasser!", rief sie dem Kellner zu, dann griff sie zu einer auf dem Tresen liegenden Serviette und versuchte sich vergeblich, kühle Luft zuzufächern.

„Was ist denn hier drin los? Wieso ist es hier so heiß?", fragte Buffy.

„Muss wohl an der heißen Band liegen!", antwortete der Kellner scherzend, „Nein, die Klimaanlage ist kaputt!"

Buffy nahm einen Schluck aus dem Glas und drehte sich dann zur Bühne. Ein neues Lied hatte begonnen und Buffy lauschte gespannt dem Text.

**It's like you're a drug  
It's like you're a demon I can't face down  
It's like I'm stuck  
It's like I'm running from you all the time  
And I know I let you have all the power  
It's like the only company I seek is misery all around **

Plötzlich besclich sie das Gefühl, dass alle um sie herum genau wussten, dass sie in dem Song beschrieben wurde. Buffy wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken, bis sie begriff, dass niemand in diesem Raum von ihr und Spike wusste. Niemand wusste von ihrer kleinen Affäre, von ihren schmutzigen Gedanken und von Dingen, die Spike ihr ins Ohr geflüstert hatte, während sie kam.

Niemand von ihnen, außer einem wusste davon. In diesem Moment erblickte sie Spike in der dunkelsten Ecke. Er lehnte gegen einen Pfeiler und beobachtete sie durch den Rauch seiner Zigarette. Das tat er anscheinend schon eine ganze Weile. Und obwohl er sah, dass Buffy ihn bemerkt hatte, tat er unbeeindruckt und beobachtete sie weiter.

**It's like you're a leech  
Sucking the life from me  
It's like I can't breathe  
Without you inside of me  
And I know I let you have all the power  
And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time **

Buffy wusste nicht genau, was sie davon halten sollte. Sie konnte zurückschauen, bis ihre Freunde kamen und sich dann mit ihnen zurückziehen. Würde sie erst einmal diesen Punkt erreicht haben, konnte Spike ihr nichts mehr anhaben. Doch es würde noch eine Ewigkeit vergehen, bis ihre Freunde kamen.

Sie fühlte sich magisch angezogen von diesem starken Körper, der immer unter diesem schwarzen Ledermantel versteckt war.

Buffy drehte sich wieder zur Bühne und tat so, als wäre sie ausschließlich an der Musik interessiert. Doch sie konnte ihn näher kommen spüren. Sie fühlte jeden einzelnen Schritt, der sie beide immer näher zusammen brachte.

„So allein, Jägerin?", fragte er.

„Jetzt nicht mehr!", erwiderte sie.

**It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me **

Spike griff nach ihrem Arm und fuhr langsam daran herunter, bis er ihre Hand erreicht hatte. Seine Berührung brannte und Buffy wünschte, er würde sie loslassen. Doch etwas in ihr drängte sie noch wieder zu ihm. Langsam zog er sie über die Tanzfläche. Buffy wollte sich wehren, wollte ihn loslassen und einfach nur davonrennen. Aber er fixierte sie mit seinem geheimnisvollen Blick, sie hatte keine Chance, sich dagegen zu wehren. Sie fühlte sich wie ein Roboter. Wie ein auf Spike programmierter Computer. Aber das war Unsinn, dachte Buffy. Ein Roboter würde nicht diese Hitze spüren, diese Spannung zwischen ihnen.

Wie konnte sie das alles nur zulassen, ohne den geringsten Widerstand? Nicht nur die Tatsache, dass Spike gerade dabei war, sie auf die Damentoilette zu ziehen und bereits die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Auch nicht nur die Tatsache, dass er begannt, ihren Hals zu küssen und seine Hand in ihre Hose zu vergraben.

**It's like I'm lost  
It's like I'm giving up slowly  
It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me  
Leave me alone  
And I know these voices in my head  
Are mine alone  
And I know I'll never change my ways  
If I don't give you up now **

Nun hatte Spike den Punkt erreicht. Er hatte es wieder einmal geschafft, ihr Gehirn, ihr Denken vollkommen abzuschalten. Es gab nur noch sie beide.

Buffy begann Spikes Küsse erwidern und ließ zu, dass er sie gegen die kalten Fließen der Wand drückte. Sie erschrak für einen Moment, als ihr Rücken mit der Kälte in Kontakt trat. Dann begann sie, Spikes Mantel abzustreifen und langsam seine Hose zu öffnen. Ihr Atmen wurde schneller, doch dann wurden sie plötzlich durch lautes Klopfen gestört.

„Ignorier es, Liebes!", flüsterte Spike. Buffy nickte und widmete sich wieder dem Mann vor ihr. Sie hatten nur noch 5 Minuten, bis ihre Freunde eintrafen...

**I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this **


End file.
